


Wake Up Call

by misura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comicdrabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You know, one of these days, we're going to scare the living daylights out of someone just wanting to surprise us with a nice breakfast, courtesy of the management."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _pillow_

As their relationship changes, so do their sleeping arrangements:

Clint, preferring knives, takes to also slipping a small caliber gun under his pillow, just in case, while Natasha, preferring guns, places a special order with a guy who knows a thing or two about pointy objects and how to keep them in a way at once safe and accessible.

"You know, one of these days, we're going to scare the living daylights out of someone just wanting to surprise us with a nice breakfast, courtesy of the management," Clint says, absently testing the balance of the knife (it's perfect, as he should have known; Natasha wouldn't have settled for anything less).

"Not today," she says as she finishes reloading the gun with one of the spare magazines he put in the nightstand the evening before.

"Not today," he agrees easily, throwing the knife. "Think they've covered the window?"

"One easy way to find out," she says, and there are teeth in her smile, to remind him why he loves her (as if he needed to be reminded). "You got everything you need?"

There's two bags still standing by the door, belonging to one Mr and Mrs Coulson, according to their labels. They are strictly decorational, for all that Clint has declared himself very much taken with one particular Hawaiian shirt SHIELD saw fit to pack for him this time around for no conceivable reason.

"Always do," he says, and there are no teeth in his smile. (He's a sap, or so she keeps telling him.)

Two seconds later, they're out of the window.

Four hours later, they're on the plane home - Clint complains about the lack of comfort of their seats but sleeps like a baby mere minutes after he's done so, while Natasha still sits upright and awake, thinking.


End file.
